


Stakeout (A Bucky Barnes AU)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cops, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop AU, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Police AU, Police cop, Stakeout, cop bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Bucky and the reader are confident that they can do an eight-day stakeout with no fights. However, both of them seemed to have underestimated how hard living in such a small space for so long would be.





	Stakeout (A Bucky Barnes AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very clearly based off of Brooklyn Nine Nine episode “Stakeout” with Jake and Charles, with a little twist of course. i’m pretty sure someone’s already done this, but i haven’t seen any so i’m doing it lol. hope you like it xx

“I don’t think it will be a problem, Captain.” You leaned back in your chair. “I mean, me and Bucky are best friends. We’ve been partners for years. We see each others’ faces every day.”

“Stakeouts are different, Detective.” Your Captain, Nick Fury, eyed you. “Your meetings won’t be intermittent. Every second, every minute for eight days. It won’t work.”

“How about four and four? Me and Steve can take over for you.” Natasha offered from the seat behind you.

Bucky snorted from his place next to you. “Me and Y/N are best buds, guys.” He said. “We never fight. Not even once. I bet you we can do the entire eight day stakeout with not a single fight.”

Fury pursed his lips slightly before sighing. “Fine. But just so you know, you can call for two others to replace you anytime you want.”

You and Bucky high fived as the Captain dismissed the morning briefing, making you stand up. You both grinned at each other.

“Staying in one place doing nothing but spying at an old warehouse? Away from the daily crap of the precinct? It’s like going on vacation. We’re gonna have so much fun.” You could hear the excitement in Bucky’s voice. You grinned at him.

“Hell yeah. Let’s break the Sergeant’s record of the 5 day long stakeout he did.”

“Piece of cake.”

…………………

“Bathroom’s down the hall.” You announced as you walked into the room, dropping your heavy leather bag on the floor. Bucky was next to the window, fiddling with the camera. He was humming a tune you didn’t recognize, nodding his head at your words.

The room wasn’t too big, nor too small. It was a little dusty due to lack of use. There was a single bed against one wall, two windows against the opposite wall. Bucky had pulled up two chairs, one in front of each window where you could sit and look outside. There was a table between the chairs, holding a laptop and wiring of many types. Two tripods were already propped up in front of the windows, cameras ready to be set.

“Hey, pass me the other camera?” He asked, pointing to an open case on the bed. You nodded and carefully pulled out the heavy item, walking to where he stood. You watched him set up the rest of the equipment, nodding at him when the picture appeared on the laptop. You studied the building that was going to be your sole focus for the next few days. The windows of the building were boarded up but the door looked like it had a relatively new padlock on it. You stored that fact in your brain.

“Ready for the best eight days of your life?” Bucky smirked at you before unzipping his own bag. You grinned at him, sitting at the window on the other side of the table. You placed a pair of binoculars on the table before pulling your legs up and crossing them under you on the chair. Let the stakeout begin.

You watched Bucky hum and ruffle in his bag for a moment. You could hear crinkling, meaning it was filled with junk food. You were proven right when he pulled out two huge chocolate bars, offering one to you. You took it with a smile and dug in, returning your focus to the warehouse you were supposed to be staring at for the next week.

You and Bucky talked between intermittent phases of silence, discussing work, the case, your coworkers and short funny stories. At one point, a story of Bucky’s early cop days reduced you to tears.

“I can’t believe the Captain thought this stakeout would be hard.” You wiped your eyes. “This is the most fun I’ve had on the job for a while.”

Bucky winked at you. “We’re just getting started, doll.”

You squirmed a little at the nickname, trying to hide your grin. You couldn’t ignore the way the petname felt. It shouldn’t have had such an effect, considering that Bucky often referred to people by little names he had concocted. But you couldn’t help the way you felt. Yes, okay. So you had a little crush on Bucky. A full week of him and only him? This would be a treat for your starved heart. It was one of the reasons why you had agreed to the stakeout in the first place. Not the most professional thing to do, but what the hell. You did it anyway.

As the sweet and thick chocolaty taste blossomed in your mouth, you looked at Bucky from the corner of your eye. He had already devoured half the bar, a habit he had where he ate way too fast for his own good. He seemed to be focused on the happenings outside the window, leaving you free to admire his Adonis-like features. At least, according to you.

You could feel excitement brewing in your chest again. This was going to be great. You could already feel it.

 

Day 2:

You were woken up by a humming sound. You screwed your eyes shut, trying to ignore the voice. But the humming quickly turned into full on lyric belting which made you sigh and sit up. The windows showed you that the sun was just coming up, and in front of said windows sat a messy haired Bucky. It looked like he’d had a tug of war with his hair. It was all over the place, a strand falling over his eyes.

“Oh, hey. Did I wake you?”

You bit back a sarcastic comment, shaking your head. The bed in your room was terrible, a stiff mattress and a pillow that was too flat to be a pillow. You stood up and walked over to where Bucky sat, feeling the ache in your back.

“Your shift’s about to end anyway.” Your voice was still hoarse from sleep as you spoke. “Go get some rest.”

Bucky nodded and stood up, stretching. He walked over to the bed, his silent steps making your gaze turn to his feet.

“Are you barefoot?” You asked.

Bucky looked back, giving you a shrug and a nod. “Yeah.”

You scrunched your nose in disgust. “Do you have any idea how much dust might be on these floors?”

Bucky sighed. “No. I just want to sleep right now.”

“Hell no.” You walked over to him. “You can’t take those dirty feet and rub them all over our only pair of clean sheets. The bathroom’s down the hall. At least wash your feet.”

Bucky rolled his eyes in annoyance, but you bit your tongue when he stomped out of the room. You ran a hand through your hair, walking over to the window to continuing your staring.

You didn’t turn to look when he came back. And he didn’t say anything as he silently fell into bed, shuffling around to get comfortable.

Most of the morning was uneventful. When noon struck, the road in front of you got more crowded. You walked to the bed to shake Bucky awake. It was time for both of you to start keeping a lookout.

“Bucky.” You muttered, nudging him. He grunted and shifted a bit before turning to you. Your eyes traveled down to his bare torso as the sheet slipped, feeling your face burn hot. You hadn’t known that Bucky was sleeping shirtless. It had thrown you off guard. This wasn’t what you anticipated.

“Uh, it’s time for your shift.” You managed to keep your voice straight, walking back to the window. You sat down on your chair, feeling it creak a bit. You wished you’d had more comfortable chairs. Sitting on hard wood for hours wasn’t as enjoyable for your joints and back. Bucky stumbled over to the chair, flopping down on it and smoothing his hair. His muscles flexed as he moved. He was still shirtless. You couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or bad thing.

“Like what you see, sweets?” His voice was a few octaves lower with sleep, and laden with amusement.

You felt heat rush to your face, giving him a look. “You wish, Barnes.”

Conversation was idle when Bucky was finally fresh and ready to start the day. He had changed, thankfully, and could could finally breathe easy. He looked fresh and energized, sitting much more attentively. Maybe he wasn’t as messy as you thought he was.

“What’s that?” Bucky pointed to the book in your hand. You lifted it up to give him a peek at the cover.

“You’re reading poetry?”

“It keeps me awake.” You retorted. Bucky only grunted in response, turning to look out the window. You sat the book down for a brief moment, walking to the bag of supplies.

“Please don’t tell me you only packed junk food.” You mumbled.

“We only need junk food.” Was Bucky’s reply.

You rolled your eyes and straightened up. “No, we don’t. Bucky, I need to eat more than just artificial flavors. Remind me why I left you in charge of the food?”

Bucky grinned and winked at you. “Because you love me?”

You pinched his shoulder on your way back to your seat, reluctantly settling on a bag of crackers. You turned back to your book, reading the next stanza aloud.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, side eyeing you. “Are you going to do that often?”

“Do what?”

“Recite poetry out loud?”

You gave him a look. “It’ll do you good to listen to some literature.”

Bucky gave you a look of mock offense. “Hey, I read!”

“Really?” You smirked teasingly. “What was the last poetry book you read?”

Bucky pursed his lips. “I said I read. I don’t read poetry.”

“What’s wrong with poetry?” It was your turn to look offended.

He shrugged. “It’s too personal.”

You barked out a laugh, shaking your head. “What does that even mean?”

He shrugged, picking up the binoculars. “Go back to your book, Y/N.”

You shrugged and did what he said, a smile still lingering on your face.

Day 4:

“Bucky,” you sighed, leaning your head back. “This is the fifth time you’re singing this song.”

The outside area was mostly uneventful, and the day was long. Throughout it, you and Bucky had to find different ways to occupy time. Of course, that didn’t excuse him singing the same song over and over. You made a mental note to remove the song from your playlist when you got home. You couldn’t stand any more of it.

Bucky shrugged. “I can’t help it. It’s stuck in my head.”

“Then keep it in your head.” You shot back. He glared at you before turning back to the window.

“Okay, I want to read, so could you please be quiet?” You kept your voice soft so he wouldn’t be mad. Bucky nodded.

You had barely gone halfway down the page when clicking noises made you look up. Bucky was tapping his foot and clicking his tongue. You glared at him, hoping he would stop. He seemed to feel your heated gaze, freezing when his eyes met yours. You sighed and turned back to the book.

The silence was fleeting, however, when Bucky started tilting his chair back and forth, making it creak. You groaned in exasperation.

“Dude!”

“Okay, I’m bored! I have to do something or I’ll fall asleep!” Bucky argued, frowning. “And by the way,” he leaned forward to take the book from your hands, making you cry out in protest. “why am I bored when you can entertain me? There’s a reason it’s two people on a stakeout and not just one!”

“I’m not here to entertain you, Barnes.” You snatched the book back. “You’re being unreasonably annoying and that’s your own damn fault.”

“Alright.” Bucky stood up. “We need a set of ground rules. First,” he pointed a finger at the book. “No more reading poetry. And certainly no more reciting it out loud. I swear if I hear one more stanza about how blue her eyes are, I’ll gauge my own eyes out!”

“Fine.” You gritted your teeth. “Then no more singing Zeppelin!”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open. “I’m already bored out of my mind, and you’re taking my only entertainment away from me?”

You smirked and sat back. “You started it.”

Bucky’s jaw ticked as his teeth clenched. “Fine.” He sat down.

“Fine.”

You two glared at each other in silence for a bit before turning to the window again, without the book and without the hummed songs. It was peaceful for a while, before Bucky spoke again.

“You only said no to Zeppelin.” He said, before he started singing another song you weren’t familiar with. You groaned and leaned forward, letting your head hit the window sill before you.

Maybe Nat was right. Four days in and you already wanted to kill yourself. But you wouldn’t prove the Captain right. No matter how hard it got, you would see this stakeout to the very end.

Day 6:

“No more brushing your hair three times a day.”

Your brush stopped mid stroke, turning to look at Bucky. “My kind of hair needs that much brushing.” You argued. “Unless you want it to look like a bombsite.”

He shrugged, taking a swig from a can of beer. “A rule is a rule.”

You glared at him before setting the brush down. “No more telling me to not brush my hair.”

Bucky turned to you, eyes wide. “Hey that’s not fair! No more debunking already made rules.”

You huffed and stood up, walking to place the brush in your bag. It was morning time, and yours and Bucky’s combined shift was just starting. He had freshly showered, making the smell of his shampoo waft through the small space and make you weak in the knees. You couldn’t ignore the jelly-like feeling your legs had acquired when he had walked into the room shirtless with jeans on, the towel in his hand as he moved it over his wet hair. He smelled heavenly and looked that way too, and you had to physically restrain from staring at him. A thin silver chain gleamed against his neck, and that certainly shouldn’t have made you as hot as it did,

“Hey, Buck?” You asked. “It’s Day 6. Just two more to go.”

Bucky nodded. “Thank god.”

Your head snapped towards him, frowning. “Wow. Nice to know just how much you enjoy my company.”

Bucky sighed, running a hand through his still wet hair. “Don’t get me wrong, Y/N, you know how much I care for you. But let’s face it, we were a little too optimistic when we got into this.”

But then you smile at me and it’s like the world is okay again. But I suppose that doesn’t matter to you.

You didn’t say it out loud, opting to just sit silently in front of your window. It was a slight struggle to not cry. You were already tired and frustrated as it was. And sure, you and Bucky had been fighting more than usual, but he was the only thing making this job a bit better. Him wishing the stakeout would be over quicker wasn’t really helping. There couldn’t have been a more blunt indication that Bucky didn’t like you back. You didn’t know why you had even gotten your hopes up. It was bound to go to shit from the start.

“Hey, don’t be mad.” Bucky pleaded when he sensed how tense the silence was.

“I’m not.” Your voice was a little too sharp for that to be true, but he didn’t reply, instead just staying quiet in favor of running the towel through his hair again.

“No more talking to me.” You said suddenly. You heard Bucky still behind you.

“What?”

You didn’t reply, already reinforcing the ridiculous rule you had just made.

“Y/N, come on. I think this rule thing is going too far.”

You still didn’t reply. You didn’t know why you felt this petty all of a sudden. But you were angry and hurt. This was what your tired mind had come up with as a result.

You could practically feel Bucky’s eyes burning holes in the back of your head.

“Fine. You want to be like that? Then so be it.”

Day 8:

You were done. Emotionally and physically. It was the final straw.

The one thing that had always been part of your personality was how stubborn you were. But it wasn’t until now that you realized that Bucky’s stubbornness was more than enough to rival yours. Both of you had stayed true to your word, not speaking to each other unless it was to state another rule. Today was the last day of the stakeout. Tomorrow morning, you would both pack your bags and leave. You didn’t know how you and Bucky would act back at the precinct, and you were afraid that you might have ruined your friendship with him.

Perhaps you should ask him about it, but of course, you were way too stubborn to say anything. And you were still hurt about his words from a couple of days ago.

It was nighttime and you were packing your bag, making sure you didn’t leave anything behind. The stakeout was officially over, but it was too late to return home. You would have to wait till the morning. The cameras were already shut in their boxes and ready to head to the precinct. You were recounting your items under your breath when a warm hand brushed against your arm. You jumped, startled, turning around and looking at Bucky.

“No more ignoring each other.” He said softly, blue eyes darting between your own. “I can’t do this anymore, okay? You win. I’m sorry.”

Before you could reply, Bucky had wrapped his arms around you, head burying in the crook of your neck, nearly lifting you off the ground. You sighed at the feeling, closing your eyes to relish it. You couldn’t understand how you had gone so long without this, but it was good to have it back. You ran a hand through his hair, making him hum in appreciation.

“No more pretending.” You mumbled, making Bucky squeeze you to elaborate. “I like you. A lot. And I admit, I kind of wanted something to happen on this stakeout. What with us being so close. That’s why it hurt so much when you said you couldn’t wait for this to be over.”

Bucky pulled back enough to look down at you. “I was tired, and I just wanted us to go back to how we were. Y’know, not fight. Don’t tell me you didn’t say a few things you regret.” You shrugged, making him smile before his head titled a bit to the side. “You like me?”

You nodded, not being able to meet his eyes. “It’s okay, though. I know you don’t like me back, it’s quite obvious. I just had to say it-”

“No more talking.” Bucky interrupted, making you stop and raise an eyebrow. He grinned.

“And no more being just friends.” He added, leaning down to press his lips to yours.

Your heart beat painfully against your chest, breath hitching at the feeling before you started to kiss back. Your hands traveled up to cup his jaw, the rough stubble stinging your palms. One of his hands squeezed your hips, the other one cupping the back of your neck, thumb rubbing against your cheek, pulling your head closer to him as his tongue sneaked past your lips. You had never imagined it would feel so good, but here you were, lips devouring each other’s, hands scrambling over skin to find purchase, bodies moving together to obtain friction.

“I like you too, dumbass.” He mumbled against your lips. “No more making assumptions until you know what the facts are.”

You giggled, nodding. Your chest was overcome with a giddy feeling, and you pulled away enough to speak, your breaths mixing with his. “Okay. And no more ‘no more’s. Enough with the rules. We’re breaking every single one tonight.”

Bucky grinned and lifted his arms so you could pull his shirt over his head. His lips met yours again, hands slipping under your own shirt to dig into your bare skin. You ran your hands over the hard expanse of muscle, letting your nails drag down his abs, making him twitch.

“Does this mean I can sing Zeppelin while we have sex?”

He laughed when you punched him on the arm, and you couldn’t help the grin that spread across your own face.

Bucky didn’t sing Zeppelin that night, but he did make your body sing a million different songs in a million different ways well into the late hours of the darkness.


End file.
